Fate Must Intertwine
by xKisshuLoverr
Summary: It's been twelve years since Kisshu brainwashed Ichigo. With tears in his eyes he explained that she could finally start to live a normal life she always wanted. What he didn't know back then was that she never could forget him. Ichigo remembered everything about him and the others. At the time Kisshu and she parted ways Ichigo was already pregnant with a baby girl that grew up.
1. Time Goes Faster Than You Think

**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guyzz! It's been a while but I'm back with another story! :)**

 **Kisshu: Why am I here?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Because everybody loves you!**

 **Kisshu: where is Koneko-Chan?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Behind you if you do the disclaimer**

 **Kisshu: xKisshuLoverr doesn't own TMM. Now where is Koneko-Chan?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: On with the story, or the summary :)**

 **Kisshu: WHA-**

 _Summary: Well, this story is a liiiiitle different. First the less important things. Ichigo's parents have a hospital, and work there too. She had a baby while she was just 18, so no teen mom! Then the important thingy! Ichigo and Kisshu were in the end together, But Kisshu had to go to his planet, but he came back after a little longer than 5 years. After a few months (In the few months they had lemon :)) he came to Ichigo and told her to find someone else and forget about him. He had a brainwash thingy with him (created by Pai!) and brainwashed her so she would forget about him, and could live her life peacefully. With tears in his eyes he explained it was all for her sake, so she could live the life she always wanted. What they didn't know back then, that she couldn't be brainwashed. She remembered everything, the cyniclons, the battles, the love for him._ _At the time Kisshu and Ichigo parted ways Ichigo was already pregnant with a baby girl that grew up knowing nothing about her father. Oh yeah! And in this story Cyniclons ages not the as huimans, they live for more than thousands of years :)_ _It ages normal till some age that is different for everyone. Pai looks like 20, Kisshu looks like 18 and Taruto looks like 14._

''Enough with the small talk already!

May I introduce myself, please? My name is Momomiya Kotomi! I am twelve years old and I live together with my mum! She is working at my grandparents hospital and one day she will take over the family business. Ever since I was born she took good care of me. She's an awesome mum and I look up to her, but there is one thing she just wouldn't tell me.. The true identity of my dad. I wanted to know who he is ever since I can remember, but she always said that she can't answer that question.

This story is about me!

This is how my dad and I met!''

Notes

Appearance of Kotomi

Name: Momomiya Kotomi Age: 12 Race: Alien/Human Eyes: Gold Hair: Forest Green with braids just before her little pointy ears (did I say that correct?)(and her ears are not long like Kisshu but human ears, but pointy! Parents: Kisshu and Ichigo Clothes: Wears the same grey uniform as her mom, on other days she wears a lavender top and a blue skirt

Chapter 1: Time goes faster than you think

''You know that I can't answer this question my dear. I know that you are sad because you don't know your dad. Trust me, I wish I could see him again too, but that is not possible.'' Ichigo explained patient.

''But why can't we see him? You said that he isn't dead, so it is possible!'' Kotomi insisted angrily.

''It's not as easy as that. Your dad … He is …''

It hurt Ichigo to talk about it. Even after twelve years, the pain of losing the most important persons in her life was still just as strong as it was at the very day they parted ways. She closed her hand around the heart where in was carved: Ichigo x Kisshu, Forever and always, that she wears as a necklace. She gave it to him as she wished for him to stay by her side. Forever.

But then one day when she was eighteen years old, Kisshu decided that it was time to say goodbye. After 4 years waiting, he wanted me to forget him?!

''This is for your own good, don't you see that?'' he explained desperate.

''How can losing my friends be for my own good? Kisshu! We finally started dating, after all that time that you was stalking me around, and trying to kill Masaya, and now you want to brain wash me? I thought you loved me?'' she cried.

''I do love you! God, I love you with all my heart! I could die for you, I already did! And believe me, this is anything but easy for me as well, but it's the only way I can protect you! You will always be in danger because of me, that's why I have to do this.'' (AN: Leave the friends out of this, I don't know? They are not in danger?)

No matter how much she begged him, Kisshu couldn't be convinced. He had made up his mind. Being with him would put Ichigo in situations that could threaten her life again and again, the half of Cynnth still don't love humans and the mews, and wanted to kill them, for that Cynnth is in a war between Cyniclons, they want to come to earth to destroy the mews, but they don't know how they look like, so they are not in danger unless Kisshu stays with Ichigo. If she got hurt, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Before he went ahead with brainwashing her, he pulled out a golden heart, like his eyes, with carved: 'Ichigo x Kisshu, Forever and always' and said ''Do you remember this heart? You gave it to me and wished for me to stay by your side. I'm sorry, but I can't grant that wish. I'm so sorry!''

And with that he brainwashed her as fast as he could. Ichigo cried out his name one last time before she passed out.

When she woke up the next morning she was back in her room, the heart in her hands. But she didn't forget about Kisshu. Neither the other Cyniclons and everything else. All her memories were still there. As strong as her desire was to see Kisshu again, she thought it would be for the best to keep her silence about her still intact memories. If Kisshu knew, he would try to brainwash her again and again, until she finally had forgotten.

She decided to make a necklace with the heart in order to keep her promise. The promise to never forget Kisshu. Even If it hurt to see it, she had to make sure that she would keep her promise.

Only a few weeks later, Ichigo found out about another reason why her memories didn't fade. She was pregnant, and the brain washer works only on humans, and she carried now a half cyniclon with her.

She gave birth to a baby girl when she was only nineteen years old. It was a hard time raising her and Kisshu's daughter, but with the help and support of her family she managed to keep studding and soon she became a doctor just like her father and her brother. (AN: she has a brother in this story, sorry didn't mention it, did i?) Taking the night shifts day after day, so she was able to take care of her daughter during the day. Just like that, the last twelve years passed by quickly. Ichigo was now a grown up woman of thirty years and her daughter got more curious every day. She kept on asking for her father ever since she was able to properly think about those things. All Ichigo could answer though was that her father wasn't dead, but even though they wouldn't be able to see him. It broke her heart every time she saw the sad expression on her face. The face that reminded her so much of her father.

''I really don't get you mum! This isn't making any sense. Dad is alive so if we try we can find him! I know just how much you miss him. I see the way you look at that necklace of yours all the time! How you look at me sometimes! If you miss him so much, why won't you look for him?''

There was no denying it. Her daughter was right. She missed Kisshu more than she could every say. She missed all 3 aliens so much. But the world they live in was no longer a place for her to be. When Kisshu brainwashed her, he was certain that he was doing the right thing. So she learned to respect his decision. Even if it meant suffering.

''Kotomi, my dear.'' She kneed down so she could face her daughter ''You are right, I miss your father. I miss him every day, but that's a pain I have to live with for his sake. You may not understand it now, but one day I will explain everything to you. So please be patient with me, okay?''

She wiped away her daughters tears as her mobile started ringing.

''Momomiya? … Oh alright, I'll be there in a bid!'' It was the hospital calling ''Mum has to go to work, there is an emergency, will you be alright? I can pick you up after school today if you want.''

''No, I'll be alright. Sorry for asking you about this again.''

''It's alright. I understand that you want to know about your origins. It's just that this whole story is really complicated, and I want you to be able to understand when I tell you.''

''I know. Goodbye mum, see you later.''

''Goodbye Kotomi.''

With a kiss on the forehead Ichigo said goodbye to her daughter and left for work.

Kotomi was left behind with no answer, again. She understood that this whole topic was painful for both of them, so she couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't give her any answers. If she would just tell her why they can't see her dad, she would be able to understand. That's what she thought at that time.

''Kisshu what's up with you? That chimera anima earlier almost got you!'' Taruto complained.

''I'm sorry, I was spacing out that's all.'' The cyniclon answered ''Ah well, anyway what do you wanna eat today? Anything is alright!''

''Uhm, no thanks! The other time you blowed up the kitchen with Pai!''

''What? Now that's insulting. How could you suspect your Onii-Chan of something like that?'' Kisshu retorted trying to sound jokingly.

Even though he tried to hide it, Taruto could tell that his Onii-Chan wasn't the same person anymore. Ever since Ichigo was gone, he seemed to be depressed. Of course Kisshu tried his best so no one would worry, but it was painful for the young boy to see his Onii-Chan in a condition like this.

''You were thinking about Ichigo again, weren't you?''

Just by mentioning her name Kisshu's body froze. He turned away from Taruto and started to walk down the street.

''It's been twelve years. Bringing up the past won't change anything. By now I'm sure she is married to some guy and has a family of her own.'' He answered not showing any kind of emotion in his voice (AN: He does the Pai style!)

''Come on, I know that you miss her! I miss her too! What was all that stuff you taught me about not bottling up your emotions like Pai? You shouldn't keep it to yourself. I'm here for you! You can talk to me about stuff like that! As your exemplar I wanna be able to help you!'' (AN: Taruto can be caring if something is wrong..)

''I appreciate your concern Taruto, but I'm alright don't worry. Talking about it would only needlessly open old wounds, that's all.''

There was nothing that could have been done to help Kisshu. He lost one of the most important people in his life and it was his own choice. He was still convinced that his decision was right, and yet it hurt.

What no one knew at this time, was that soon Kisshu would meet a person that would change his life forever.

 **XKisshuLoverr: Soooo.. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Till the next story!**

 **Kisshu: Now where is my Koneko-Chan?**

 **XKisshuLoverr: Till the next story! R &R Byee!**

 **Kisshu: NOT AGAI-**


	2. Strange People

**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guys! Back with chapter 2!**

 **Kisshu: Where is my Konek-**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Oh yeaah.. That!**

 **Ichigo: Why am I here… KISSHU! *Hides behind xKisshuLoverr**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Ichigo will you do the disclaimer? Then I let Kisshu disappear before he goes insane**

 **Ichigo: xKisshuLoverr doesn't own TMM now on with the story please!**

 **Kisshu: KONEKOOOOO-CHA-**

 **xKisshuLoverr: What she said!**

There comes two more OC's in this story, Kisshu Taruto and Pai's sisters.

Appearance of Yuri

Name: Ikisatashi Yuri Age: Looks like 20 Race: Alien Siblings: Kisshu (Adopted) Taruto and Pai (Twin) Mutsuki *Don't know if more will come* Eyes: Indigo Hair: Purple Parents: Not known yet Clothes: Just imagine some cyniclon clothing that is purple, I have no idea's for clothing, sorry ;(

Name: Ikisatashi Mutsuki Age: Looks like 17 Race: Alien Eyes: Indigo Hair: Auburn Parents: Not known yet Clothes: Warrior clothing

Chapter 2: Strange people

''I'm so sorry sir, I didn't watch where I was going!'' Kotomi apologized to the man she just bumped into.

On her way to school she thought it was a good idea to pay a visit to the Tenjin shrine for the first time in order to pray for good grades in her upcoming tests. She noticed that this wasn't the best idea, when the clock told her that she had only ten minutes left to get to school. In a rush she bumped into a man dressed in weird clothing and weird ears, but Kotomi thought it was just cosplay.

''Don't worry young lady. It's alright. I'm sure you were on your way to school? Aren't you pretty late?'' The man answered friendly.

''Oh yes! I thought I might pray for good grades but I'm so late. I have to go now. I'm really sorry for bumping into you, I will be more careful from now on.''

As Kotomi said goodbye and started to run, the man could she her face. Shocked he watched as the girl disappeared.

''So finally emotion? '' A woman with long brown hair said.

''Mutsuki! Now's not the time!'' A woman with purple hair putted in a ponytail said ''Onii-Chan! This girl!'' She said shocked.

''I know Yuri. She looked just like.. but.. that's impossible!'' Pai said not sure what he just saw.

''Oh boy, mum will be so angry if I'm late for school again.'' Kotomi cursed while she made her way through the crowded street.

When it came to being late Kotomi was exactly the same as her mother, but her mother just didn't care, she always told her to be more thoughtful with her time, but that wasn't her thing. She loved to walk around for no reason.

Finally, she was almost there and it looked like she would still make it in time.

But fate just wasn't on her side that day.

As the number of people decreased, she noticed a man passing her on the left side. Her gaze was fixed upon him and he was looking at her as well.

With the exact same golden eyes.

He was wearing weird clothing, and weird ears like the man she had met before. His hair had the exact same color as Kotomi's and in some way wears in the same style. He had pigtails before his ears and Kotomi had braids after her ears.

Even though that man had a pretty bad taste in clothes, there was something that made her feel comfortable around him.

As they were slowly passing by each other the man was looking at her with wide open eyes.

''Kisshu, hurry up! We didn't come to earth to just hang around! We have to go destroy the chimera anima!'' Kotomi heard another boy's voice calling out.

''I'm coming, I'm coming! We don't have to rush like that all the time!'' The man next to her answered catching up to a brown haired boy.

Still watching the man, Kotomi stopped walking. What was it about him that caught her attention like this.

It was strange. That girl Kisshu just saw had the same golden eyes he had and the exact same haired color that in some way had the same hair style as him. Not just that, something about her felt very familiar.

''Hey old man, hurry it up would ya?'' Taruto nagged at his brother.

''If you're calling me old, then remember that old people aren't that fast!'' The cyniclon replied annoyed

Kisshu and Taruto went to earth, they had to. The chimera animas were on earth now. The cyniclons prefer to do what they couldn't do, take over earth. Pai had made a potion so that humans couldn't see the cyniclons, only if they wanted too. Other cyniclons and the mews could see them all time though. Nothing had changed the past twelve years. All of them were in war between the cyniclons. The only thing that had changed was now that the 3 cyniclons were back on earth with their sisters and their enemies.

''You know when we finish the chimera anima. We could pay Pai and our sisters a visit, we don't see them that often.''

After the mews were no longer part of their daily life were the cyniclons only busy with the war. Pai was in his lab every day and Kisshu and Taruto on the war field. Pai was the first to come to earth to see how it is with earth, then he discovered that there were chimera anima's but it were not normal ones, but ones he never had seen. He called Kisshu and Taruto to come to earth. When they came Pai couldn't deal one night with them because of his room, what was full of plushies and photos of mew Lettuce, so he throwed them out. And now they live on the streets.

Every time Kisshu was on the war field, he thought at the times where his koneko-chan was there. He just loved seeing her fight. He knew for sure that it was not a silly crush, it was true love. And when it was all over he had died for her. Years later he came back and she smiled at him. That beautiful smile of her haunted him now everywhere. Like she was still there for him and the others. But that wasn't the case. She was gone, because of him. Finally able to live the life that she always wanted.

Taruto had a hard time as well, he always said old hag and mean stuff, but he cared for her. A lot! Just the thought about Ichigo forgetting about them (and Purin but he said that he hated her, we all know that's not true!) made him cry once. Taruto tried his best to stay strong so Kisshu wouldn't feel needless pain, but he told him that it was okay to feel sad.

''HEY WATCH OUT!'' Kisshu heard a voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

He wanted to turn around and see who it was that was calling out, but before he could even move a single inch he felt someone pushing him from behind making him fall over.

Behind him he could make out the sound of something big crushing on the ground and someone lying on his back.

 **Ichigo: Is he gone?!**

 **XKisshuLoverr: Who? Kisshu? Yeah gone for now, but not for long**

 **Ichigo: Finally! I can rest!**

 **XKisshuLoverr: Yeah, Yeah.. R &R please people! Till the next story! :)**


	3. Who Are You?

**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guys I'm back with chapter 3!**

 **Pai: Why am I here?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Because you are gonna do the disclaimer!**

 **Pai: And why?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Because I know your secrets! And smiiiile Pai!**

 **Pai: Fine! *Creepy smile* xKisshuLoverr doesn't own TMM**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Good enough! On with the story!**

Chapter 3: Who are you?

''I think you broke my nose kid!'' Kisshu complained trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.

When Kisshu and Taruto were walking down the street, a big plant pot was falling from a balcony of one of the huge buildings on the right side. Of course that pot was falling right above Kisshu's head.

Kotomi saw all of that and rushed over to push him aside in order to save him. In the process she managed to make Kisshu fall right on his face causing his nose to bleed.

''I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break your nose sir! I was just trying to help.'' She apologized bowing her head.

Again she managed to spread disaster. It seemed like she was a walking recipe for misfortune.

''Don't worry about it, it's okay. You meant well so, thank you!'' Kisshu reassured the girl

Taruto had watched what just happened, but what was shocking him the most was the appearance of the girl.

''K-Kisshu, that girl… she…'' he stuttered trying to make his brother aware of the resemblance.

Kisshu took a closer look to her and he discovered that she had a scratch on her hand that was bleeding.

''Oh that's right, you are hurt too, aren't you? Let me take a look at your hand.'' He said worried.

''That's not exactly what I meant…'' Taruto sighed.

Kotomi had just noticed that she got a big scratch on her hand '' O-oh no I-It's alright. It's not that bad, just a little scratch. No need to worry.''

Even though she was trying to say she was alright, Kisshu wouldn't let go of the topic until she agreed to let him take care of it.

They went to the next shop and bought bandages. Carefully Kisshu cleaned the wound with water and put the bandages around it.

''Thank you.'' Kotomi said.

''No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you for trying to safe me back there. Even though I actually wouldn't have needed any help.'' Kisshu answered.

''Y-Your welcome, I guess?'' She answered a little bit confused

Taruto was still trying to make Kisshu aware of how similar the two of them looked. But his brother was too much of an idiot to get what he was trying to say.

''Kisshu, can I have a word with you please? In private?'' He took his brother by the ear and dragged him out of the little girls reach while Kisshu said ''Not the ear! Not the ear!''

''What is it Taruto? It's not really nice to leave that girl all on her own.'' Kisshu said while he rubbed his ear.

''Just take a closer look at her Kisshu! Don't you see that there is something strange about her?''

Kisshu took a look at the girl that was waiting for them to return, watching them with a confused look on her face.

''What do you mean? That's a normal kid.'' He said.

''Just how much of a moron are you? Look at her! She looks exactly like you! The eye color, the hair! That's like a mini girly version of you!'' Taruto grabbed Kisshu by the collar and started shaking him to make him notice.

''What are you trying to say? Don't be silly. I'm sure that's just coincidence!''

''You are completely hopeless! But maybe it really is coincidence. Let's just agree that there is something strange about her.'' Taruto gave in.

They went back to the girl that was still waiting for them.

''So eh, weren't you on your way to school?'' Kisshu asked pointing to her school uniform.

''Oh no I totally forgot! I'm way too late now!'' Kotomi panicked ''Mums gonna be so angry, what do I do?''

Just when she was about to say goodbye and rush to school she heard the two boys stomachs growl loudly. Both of them made a face that told her that they must be starving.

''How much money do we have left Kisshu?'' Taruto asked hoping they would have enough to buy some food.

''Not that much.''

Ever since Pai had kicked them out they had a hard time getting enough to eat, they don't steal from the humans so they had to get money. They looked at the streets for money and sometimes they were lucky and found some but not enough to buy food from. Money was always pretty rare.

''Ehm. I-f you want I could buy you something to eat.'' Kotomi offered because she felt bad for the two of them.

''What? No you don't have to. You are already late because of us. We couldn't make you buy food as well after all you did!'' Taruto stuttered.

''It's alright. I'm way too late now anyway so why not skip the whole day? And you wouldn't make me buy food for you, I want to do it so please accept my offer.'' She insisted with a smile.

Kisshu and Taruto accepted her offer after a little more time of arguing.

After they bought three meat buns they went to the river and ate.

''Thank you so much, … ehm… what's your name by the way?'' Kisshu asked after he noticed that they still didn't know the girls name.

''You can call me Kotomi! And who are you?''

''Nice to meet you Kotomi, my name is Kisshu. And this boy here is Taruto!'' Kisshu introduced the two of them.

''Nice to meet you as well!'' She smiled happily

After they all finished eating they started to talk.

''You are really brave kid. Not everyone would throw himself in danger like that just to save someone.'' As soon as he said those words he felt a pain in his heart remembering of Ichigo

She did the same for Masaya back then, Kisshu was crazy to kill Masaya and Ichigo throwed herself right into Masaya to stop the energy ball he created, almost dying in the process.

Taruto noticed his brothers sudden mood change and gave him a worried expression

''Oh that's nothing special really. I'm sure someone else would have done it if it wasn't me.'' Kotomi said.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that. You see the two of us usually don't get noticed by others.'' Kisshu explained getting back to his usual self.

''Really? Why?'' she asked curious.

''Our brother, Pai, has created a potion so nobody can see us only if we want or mews and other cyniclons. We are cyniclons or how humans it called aliens.''

''Kisshu! You can't just tell people that you are a cyniclon! They will think you're crazy!'' Taruto said quietly.

He never understood how Kisshu could tell people that he was a cyniclon without a second thought. It was clear that no one would believe him and in the worst case they would think he wasn't right in the head.

Luckily every time he told someone they either assumed he was joking or they were desperate enough to believe him.

In any case those people forgot about Kisshu soon enough because of the potion so it didn't really matter.

But with Kotomi it was different.

Her eyes were wide open and she was filled with excitement.

''You are really a cyniclon Kisshu-sama? That's so awesome!''

Meanwhile Kisshu was sent into his land of dreams due to the way the girl had addressed him.

''Yes indeed!'' He answered enjoying the admiring look on Kotomi's face.

''Oh wow! So you were the cyniclons that attacked earth before I was born! My mother told me about it! If you're a cyniclon can I make a wish?''

Meanwhile Taruto thought that she was crazy because cyniclons can't grand wishes, and especially this idiot can't. But as an idiot he is, he agrees with it.

''Of course Kotomi! You helped us after all.''

Kotomi quickly searched in her pocket and pulled out a little star and handed it to Kisshu.

''Please, I want to know who my father is! That's my only wish. Can you find him for me?''

Kisshu looked at the star and then at her and said ''Of course Kotomi! I will grand this wish for you! May our fates intertwine!''

 **XKisshuLoverr: Sooooo.. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **Taruto: How could he accept to grand a wish… Cyniclons can't grand wishes! They are not.. I don't know? Gods?**

 **XKisshuLoverr: Because he's a girly baka! :) R &R!**


	4. Diary

**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guys! I'm back! If there are any mistakes in grammar please make me aware of it, i appreciate it! And sorry for OOCness.. I forgot to say that in the other chapters.. disclaimer: I don't own TMM otherwise Kisshu and Ichigo were kissing on a rooftop**

 **Ichigo: This story sucks!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Why are you always so mean? Meany! ;(**

 **Ichigo: Because you make to..**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Oh yeah, I'm the writer… On with the story! :)**

Chapter 4: Diary

It's been a few days since Kotomi made the wish to find out who her dad is.

She told Kisshu the whole story about how she and her mum lived together and that she kept quiet about her dads identity.

There was just one detail she didn't tell Kisshu about. The one little detail that would make Kisshu aware of the truth in an instant.

Her mother's name as well as her last name, and her own last name.

Kisshu told her to give him a little time to investigate before they parted ways that day. They also exchanged phone numbers (AN: I don't know why he had a phone, he just has…) so they could keep in touch.

Ichigo got mad at her daughter for skipping school the whole day but after she saw the scratch on her hand she almost immediately forgot about her anger and started to examine it properly. After that she totally forgot to ask why she skipped school in the first place but still made a call to excuse her absence.

That was one characteristic about her mother that Kotomi appreciated. Even though she got angry when Kotomi neglected her duties, the well-being of her daughter was always her first priority.

''Kisshu be honest. Are you really trying to figure out who that girl's father is?'' Taruto asked suspiciously.

''Of course I am! What do you take me for?'' Kisshu replied angrily.

''Them could you explain why you didn't do anything yet you lazybones! You don't even wanna help that girl out, do you?''

''Shut up! I want to help her, really! I just don't know how to fulfill her wish yet, No one has ever maked a wish to me!'' Kisshu defended himself. ''We didn't get a lot information from her either. Everyone could be her father for that matter.''

''Well, if you knew that you wouldn't be able to grant her wish, why did you accept her request in the first place?'' Taruto put on an annoyed expression.

''I couldn't refuse her wish after the trouble she went through because of us! And there is something about her that… you know… reminds me of someone.''

It was mew aqua clear who he meant by that. The sudden change of his mood made it even more obvious that Kisshu was talking about Ichigo. Every time he thought about her, his eyes seemed to lose their light and his voice sounded broken.

''Just give me a little bit of time to figure out where to start with this.'' Kisshu said quietly.

''Alright. If you say so.''

It was a Saturday afternoon when Kotomi was at home all alone while her mother was at the hospital. Usually the two of them spent the weekend together but sometimes Ichigo had to go to work.

Without her mum Kotomi felt a little bit lonely.

They were living in a flat near her grandparents' house. It wasn't the biggest flat but she still loved it. She and her mother had her mother had their own separate bedrooms and the living room was connected to the kitchen which made it really comfortable. There even was a room where Ichigo could do all her paper work. It was stuffed with all kinds of books about medicine. Not only that, her mother also collected all newspapers that mentioned the cyniclons or Tokyo mew mew.

When Kotomi was little Ichigo always told her daughter stories about the cyniclons, but she didn't tell her how they looked like. That's why Kotomi always thought nothing was wrong about cyniclons, while other parents told their children how evil they are. And that's why she didn't doubt Kisshu's words about being a cyniclon himself.

Since her mother wasn't around Kotomi decided to look through her newspapers and see if she could find anything regarding a cyniclon named Kisshu.

While she was looking through the newspapers she saw that on almost all newspapers the name Kisshu was being mentioned. But not the information that she wanted. In all these newspapers it was more about Tokyo mew mew then the cyniclons themselves.

While she looked some more she noticed a book that was placed weirdly like it has been put back with a rush, so she picked it up. It turned out to be something like a diary.

That was her chance.

If it really was her mother's diary there must be some information about her father, even if she had a bad feeling about interrupting her mother's privacy. She opened the book and started reading.

''W-what is this?'' she thought while she saw the names, there were names from her friends Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro but there was a name she didn't know: Pai. But that was not important. She saw the names Kisshu and Taruto as well. She stumbled over these names over and over again.

How could this be? Her mother knew those two ever since she was a teenager.

The way the entries were written Kotomi could tell that she was really close with Kisshu and that her friends knew them as well. Taruto was very close with Purin and Lettuce was closer with Pai then the rest.

Until she reached the final pages she tried to convince herself that the two boys her mother was writing about weren't the same Kisshu and Taruto that she had met the other day. But the last pages erased all doubts.

There was a picture of her mother when she was nineteen. They were in the café and on the picture was her mother with her friends and the guy she met in the shrine so she thought that his name was Pai, but Kisshu and Taruto were there as well. Now she was convinced that this wasn't coincidence.

But not just that, the two boys looked exactly the same, they didn't seem to have aged in the slightest.

''Kotomi my dear. I'm home.'' She could hear her mother entering the flat.

Kotomi's eyes had filled with tears and she was confused.

''Mum, could you please explain this to me?'' She said holding the picture.

Shocked Ichigo dropped her bag with her key that made a loud clinking noise and stuttered: ''W-Where did you find this?''

''This man, Kisshu! He's my father, isn't he? You can't convince me that he isn't, we look so much alike! How is it possible that he didn't age all this time? What is going on?''

''H-how do y-you know that?''

''I met him, Taruto and for a short moment Pai! First I ran into Pai but that was for a moment. And then I ran into Kisshu and Taruto on the day I skipped school! What is going on here I don't understand any of this. Those pictures must be years in the past so how is it even possible that they didn't change at all?'' Kotomi was confused beyond words.

''Please listen to me!'' Ichigo begged to her daughter.

''No! I'm sick of you telling me I can't meet my dad! I already did and I won't let anything take him from me again!''

''Kotomi I understand that you are upset but please hear me out and I'll explain everything to you!''

But the girl couldn't be convinced to listen to her panicking mother.

Ichigo didn't know what she should do now that the secret was out in the open. Especially after Kotomi had already met them. How was she supposed tell her that her father didn't even know that she existed. How was she supposed to tell her that Kisshu didn't even knew that Ichigo could still remember him.

There was no time to think about a way to explain it because Kotomi pulled out her phone and called Kisshu.

''Hello Kisshu? This is Kotomi. There is an emergency please come as quickly as you can!''

''No! Don't!'' Ichigo cried out.

'Kotomi ran into the living room where the balcony door was wide open.

Before Ichigo could catch up to her daughter, Kisshu and Taruto already had appeared out of thin air on the little balcony and quickly went inside.

''Kotomi, we are here what is th…'' Taruto was the first one inside and as soon as he saw Ichigo he started shaking.

Almost contemporaneous Kisshu entered the room standing right next to his younger brother.

''Taruto what's wrong?'' He asked worried.

When Ichigo spotted Kisshu she clasped a hand over her mouth, letting a loud gasp while tears started to dwell out of her eyes.

''I-Ichigo.'' Kisshu gasped in shock.

 **xKisshuLoverr: Maybe I over rush things.. Maybe not… but yeah.. They met!**

 **Kisshu: About time! I missed my Koneko-chan because she is beautiful and sweet and kind and my kitty and had I already said beautiful? And I love he-**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Till the next chapter!**

 **Kisshu: I wasn't done yet!**


	5. It's a girl!

**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guys back with another chapter! Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews! It makes me so freaking happy! And then I know you like the story and it makes me motivated to keep the story up! I'm gonna try to update more often.. im not sure if it would work out T_T..**

 **Ichigo: Blablablah Can we go on with the story already?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Do you the disclaimer?**

 **Ichigo: xKisshuLoverr doesn't own TMM and never will, now on with the story!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Wha-**

Chapter 5: It's a girl!

''I-Is that really you, Kisshu?'' Ichigo cried.

''I-Ichigo y-you… you. You remember me?'' Kisshu stuttered.

How was this possible. He had brainwashed her twelve years ago and she still recognized him.

Tears that she wasn't able to hold back any longer were slowly streaming down her face.

Kisshu was still unable to move and Taruto's legs were shaking while he had clasped his hands over his mouth the same way Ichigo did when she saw the two of them in her living room.

Ichigo's mind went blank What was she supposed to feel? All these years she missed the cyniclons so much. She was prepared to never see them again, to never talk to them again but now they were standing right in front of her.

''I promised you didn't I? That I would never let you go.'' She said gently with a soft expression.

She was happy, but also confused. She was sad, excited, nervous and grateful at the same time. Her chest felt tight and she thought she might burst any moment. His presence was sensible in every fiber of her being.

Not only could she finally see him again, he was just a few inches away so she could touch him if she wanted to. And his smell filled her sense. This lovely smell that she wasn't able to inhale in years.

''B-But I.. I brainwashed you. Y-You shouldn't be able to…'' Kisshu babbled more to himself.

''Do you really remember us?'' Taruto finally found his voice again even though it was trembling.

''I do!'' More tears ran down her cheeks. ''I never forgot about you. I don't know how but I remember everything. Everything that we went through, every battle we had. All of my memories are still there.''

Kisshu's face was still frozen in shock. How was it possible that Ichigo remembered the time they shared together after that faithful day. Was the thing broken at the time? No that can't Pai had tested it and it was perfectly fine.

His voice was shaking as he said: ''All those years you still knew about us?''

Kotomi was quietly watching the scenario that she wasn't able to understand. Her mother was crying and the two boys she met just a few days ago seemed to be pretty emotional as well.

''What the hell are you all talking about? Would someone please explain anything to me I don't understand what's going on at all!'' She screamed and interrupted the three of them.

Her daughters sudden outburst made Ichigo realize how serious this situation really was. Quickly she tried to wipe away her tears and went over to Kotomi.

''This may be a bit sudden for you but.'' Ichigo put her hands on her daughters shoulders so the two of them faced Kisshu and Taruto. ''This is my daughter, Momomiya Kotomi.''

The two boys jaws dropped wide open as Ichigo introduced her to them.

''Y-You have a daughter?'' Kisshu said. ''I-I see. That's how it is.''

Kotomi's, Ichigo's and Taruto's eyes were fixating Kisshu so they could see his reaction.

''Who is her father?'' Kisshu asked.

It took a moment of confused silence for everyone to understand that Kisshu still hadn't figured out what the truth was.

''Seriously?'' Kotomi, Ichigo and Taruto said in union.

''LOOK AT HER DUDE! HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT WHEN THE ANSWER IS SO OBVIOUS?!'' Taruto kicked Kisshu's legs causing him to fall on his knees.

''Ouch! Hey that hurts Taruto! … W-Wait a second…'' He finally began to understand. '' Y-You m-mean t-that. I mean that she is… I am h-her…? Sh-She's o-our…?''

''May I introduce you to your daughter, Kisshu.'' Ichigo giggled being amused about Kisshu's uncertainty.

''Well congrats man! It's a girl!'' Taruto said smacking his brother's shoulders as a friendly gesture.

Again Kisshu's jaw dropped open and his entire body froze. Even after a few moments had past Kisshu still didn't move a muscle nor did he say anything. The others couldn't even tell if he was still breathing.

Within a second Kisshu fainted falling right on his face.

''KISSHU?!'' Ichigo and Taruto screamed in union once again.

It took Kisshu almost three hours to wake up again.

While he was unconscious Ichigo filled her daughter in to everything that had happened, she told her everything about her past. How it began with the mews and that she ended up loving Kisshu.

She told her about Kisshu being a cyniclon and what that exactly meant. It took her a lot of courage to tell her how Kisshu decided that it was the best for them to brainwash her and that they didn't brainwash her friends, only her. Meaning that she wasn't supposed to meet them ever again. Not even a memory should have been left, much less should there be a twelve year old girl that would connect Kisshu and Ichigo forever.

It was a lot to take in for the golden eyed girl. Ever since she was born she had no idea about her dad and now she got all the information in just a short amount of time. She was confused and exhausted.

Ichigo noticed that and decided that it was the best for Kotomi to go to bed for now since it was already pretty late. She promised her that they would talk again the next day so she had time to let everything sink in.

After he woke up Kisshu went to the balcony and sat down on a little bench to watch the light of the city in the darkness of the night.

He had a lot to think about.

So much had happened in such a short time. Yesterday he was still grieving about the loss of his first love and now he was father?

Ever since he met Kotomi he had a strange urge to protect her now that he thought about it. He felt like she was something he needed to protect no matter the cost and now it made sense. This was all his fatherly instinct.

''Aren't you a little cold out here? I brought you some tea.'' Ichigo stood in the door with two cups of steaming tea.

''Thanks.'' Kisshu replied quietly taking one of the cups.

Ichigo stood right beside him for about a minute watching him take little sips of the tea.

''Do you mind If I join you?'' She asked softly.

''N-No I don't mind at all.'' He made place for Ichigo to sit down.

After Ichigo sat down there was this awkward silence between them again and neither did know how to act or what to say. No surprise after being apart for twelve years.

Both of them had quietly said their farewells thinking they would never see each other again a long time ago. But there they were sitting next to each other, drinking tea like nothing had ever happened.

''I told Kotomi about everything.'' Ichigo explained.

''About our past and that you had no idea that she even existed. She might be only twelve years old but I think she took it pretty good. I told her to go to bed and we would talk again tomorrow when you are awake. Taruto is in the living room. I told him to make himself comfortable.''

''I… I am… I... How can you always be so calm in situations like this? You've always been like this.''

''Oh, I'm not calm at all trust me. I'm a pretty big mess to tell you the truth. But I'm not a child anymore. I'm a mother, I have to stay strong for Kotomi's sake. And it looks like the same goes for you.'' She put her hand on Kisshu's hand that was holding the tea. It was cold despite

''The last years must have been so hard for you.'' Kisshu's eyes were facing the tea's surface trying to avoid Ichigo's glance.

''I would lie if I say it wasn't. When I woke up after you had tried to brainwash me it was like hell. I missed you so much. I thought my heart was ripped right out of my chest. I was unable to feel anything beside a deep sadness for quite a while back then.'' While Ichigo continued to talk Kisshu couldn't look at her.

He felt too guilty to face her.

''B-But if you knew all this time that you had your memories, why didn't you…'' He didn't dare to finish his sentence.

''Why didn't I come back to you?'' Ichigo took out the words right out his mouth. ''I knew you would try to brainwash me again if I did. You would have tried it over and over until I really had forgotten, wouldn't you? And I wanted to respect your decision. Even if it hurt. I knew you must have had a pretty good reason for parting ways with me.''

''I-Ichigo. I…It's not like…''

''I know. You didn't do it because you didn't want to be with me anymore. I know that you loved me so don't worry it's alright. I'm not asking for your reasons, I'm sure you know why you had to do it. Because I know that you love me, that was pretty obvious, wasn't it?'' Kisshu's face changed to a painful expression when Ichigo mentioned the subject. ''There was a time when I thought that I wanted to go back and see you again though. But then I discovered that I was pregnant. It was a big shock, I mean I was only eighteen years old. My parents weren't too happy at first as well but they said that they would support me no matter what I would decide to do. My friends and my brother supported me as well. I was so happy that they were there for me. I knew right away that I wanted to have our child. I thought that this was my change of keeping a part of you with me. Forever. But then the pregnancy didn't go as planned.''

''What? What happened?'' Kisshu's eyes widened.

''It seemed like my body was rejecting the baby. I got high fevers all time because my immune system wasn't functioning normally. I guess that must have been a side effect because of the fact that you aren't human. My body thought Kotomi was some kind of foreign matter that had to be deposed of. When I reached the sixth month I had to stay in the hospital all the time so my body wouldn't kill the baby and to prevent my own death from all the side effects. Kotomi came almost a whole month early but we both survived.''

Kisshu was speechless. Ichigo had to go through so much and all he did was silently pitying himself because of something he was responsible for himself. He was yet again amazed by the strength this girl had. Even if the world around her was falling apart and no matter how much she was hurting, she always stayed strong.

''I'm so sorry Ichigo. Y-You've been through so much because of me. You had to carry that burden on your own all this time. I can only bring disaster.'' He said with a sad voice.

''That's not true! Don't say stuff like that Kisshu! It's true that it wasn't easy but I regret nothing! I don't regret the decision to get our baby even if it meant going through a rough time. It may have been hard but the moment I saw our child for the first time it made me so happy. I felt happy again for the first time since you left.''

Ichigo now found herself in a situation where it was hard to keep up the facade she had built up her entire life. She couldn't be strong anymore. Not at that very moment. All the despair she had felt in the past, all the sadness and the anger she had bottled up were now bursting out of her and she started to cry while she continued:

''You never brought me disaster or misfortune Kisshu! It hurts me if you say stuff like that! Kotomi is the best thing that has ever happened to me! YOU are the best thing that has ever happened to me! All this time I never once looked at another man the way I looked at you! I never thought once of dating someone besides you. You are the only one that I can think about! Every day! Every minute of my life I'm only thinking about you! Whenever I look at Kotomi I see you! She is the greatest daughter I could wish for and that alone is prove that you don't only bring disaster! No one has ever made me happier than you do so please Kisshu, be more confident! I love you! I always have and always will. That's what those last years have taught me!''

Even after twelve long years Ichigo was still fighting for Kisshu.

'He couldn't believe it. No human had ever so much loved him and Ichigo refused to give up on him no matter what.

His emotions took the best of him and tears were showing in his eyes.

''What is it that you see in me? The only thing I was ever good for is killing. I was born in order to kill humanity. Sill, you are trying so hard to stay with me? Why? You could live a normal life like everyone else and yet you'd do everything to stay by my side? You deserve so much more than I could ever give you.''

''I refuse a normal life if it means forgetting all about you! I never regretted meeting you once in my life. Even after you brainwashed me and I suffered so much, I never thought that I had rather lived knowing nothing about the mews or cyniclons! You are so much more then you think. You are kind, caring, gentle, you protect the ones that are dear to you, you help everyone without a second thought even if you have to put your own life in danger in order to do it and you NEVER ask anything in return. I wanna be with you because i love you! Why won't you understand that? I love you Kisshu! I love you so much and I will say it again and again until you finally understand how much you mean to me! You are everything to me. Even if I'm a grown up woman now and I might have changed, the fact that you are precious to me will always remain the same!''

While Ichigo cried, her words finally seemed to sink into Kisshu's mind.

The way she fought for him reached him. He felt emotions that he thought were lost long ago. A warmth began to spread inside of him and he felt happy. For the first time in forever he was truly happy and grateful.

Meeting Ichigo was the best thing that has ever happened to him after everything that had happened in the past. Kisshu's father was mean to him and made him believe he was worth nothing. He came every day to school with bruised just so he could get more on school because everyone was jealous. At home he was punished because he was worth nothing, and he punished only more and more till he believed himself that he was worth nothing. He had to suffer because he lived, and maked others suffer because he lived. His only friends were Pai and Taruto, he considered them as family. He had told Ichigo about it, too.

He was a fool for ever letting her go and he finally understood that no matter what happened, Ichigo wouldn't leave him.

Never.

He gently put his hand on Ichigo's cheek looking her deep in the eyes as a tear of gratitude streamed down his face.

''You don't look all that different to me. The only thing about you that has changed is the lengths of your hair. Other than that you are still the same Ichigo like twelve years ago.'' While he was talking he ran his fingers through a strand of her short hair.

''I missed you so much. I was coward for letting someone like you go. I promise I won't leave you ever again! I will always protect you. You and our daughter. I'll make sure the hardship you went through is over. We are a family now. You, Kotomi, Taruto (AN: Taruto is the onii-chan of Kotomi in this family. Pai is not a onii-chan for her in this story ;( main characters are just Kisshu, Ichigo, Taruto and Kotomi) and I.''

''I missed you, too! So much!''

They embraced each other tightly, afraid of letting go.

Kisshu hid his face in Ichigo's neck and Ichigo pressed her cheek against his chest.

She could hear his heart bearing like crazy. After feeling lost for years, both of them had a home again. They were together and nothing would ever separate them again.

Sadly their tearful reunion was soon interrupted by a panicking Taruto that was rushing onto the balcony.

''I'm sorry for disturbing you, b-but Kotomi, sh-she is gone!''

 **XKisshuLoverr: This was a long chapter! Almost 3000 words but of course only almost.. Sorry for OOCness in this story because IT'S ONLY A FANFIC AND I'M BAD IN IT.**

 **Kisshu: I'm father! I'm with Koneko-Chan! Now only the little brat away and it's perfect!**

 **XKisshuLoverr: Sorry Kishy but the little brat stays!**

 **Kisshu: Don't call me that!**

 **XKisshuLoverr: Till the next chapter!**


	6. The thing about being a father

**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guys back with another chapter! AND DAMMIT X BEFORE MY NAME! It always goes in caps…. But that's not important now! The important thing is the story! Taruto do the disclaimer!**

 **Taruto: Why?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: JUST DO IT!**

 **Taruto: But..**

 **xKisshuLoverr: NO BUTS!**

 **Taruto: xKisshuLoverr doesn't own TMM and never will! Otherwise I was a very important character!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Who says I would do that if I owned it?**

 **Taruto: You had to cry by my dead and not by others!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Uhhhhhhh… ON WITH THE STORY!**

''What do you mean Kotomi is gone?'' Ichigo asked.

''I-I heard a weird noise and then the door was being slammed. I think she might have… r-run away.'' Taruto explained hesitantly,

''This is bad. What if something happens to her? Why did she run away in the middle of the night, who knows what could happen. We gotta find her fast!'' Ichigo panicked.

Desperately she grabbed Kisshu's shirt looking him deep in the eyes.

''We will find her, don't worry! Kisshu tried to stay calm.

The three of them rushed outside calling out for Kotomi but she was nowhere near the flat.

''Damn it. This girl is going to be the death of me. I get that today was a total mess and there is a lot she has to think about but that's no reason to run away like this. Jeez she's only twelve. It's not the time for little girls to run around in the city all on her own.'' Ichigo's panic slowly turned into fear.

''C-Calm down Ichigo. We are going to find her I promise. Do you know where she could have run off to? Or some places she likes to be?'' Kisshu tried to calm her down.

''That is the problem. She doesn't have a favorite place. She is always prowling around at random places. It's different all the time.''

Ichigo started to walk in circles pressing her hands against her forehead. Kotomi never once ran away Sure she was spacing out a lot when she was outside to take a walk but she never did it during the night. The city was full of dangers for little girls like her at that time of the day. The worries she had started to eat her up inside and she couldn't think clear.

Luckily Kisshu was there. He seemed worried too but unlike Ichigo or Taruto he was still able to control himself.

''O-Okay that's no problem. She isn't gone for too long which means she can't have come that far! We should split up and look for her. That way we are faster. You take the right side and Taruto and I will look for her on the left side.'' He instructed.

''Wouldn't it be better if we all split up? I can also go and look for her on my own!'' Taruto interfered.

''Are you sure? It's dark and you would be all by yourself.'' Kisshu was worried.

Taruto was terribly afraid of the dark and Kisshu knew that, that's why he suggested that the two of them would look for Kotomi together. But Taruto managed to assure that he would be alright on his own.

''Don't worry about me I'll manage somehow. There are lights in the city anyway so I'll be fine. We gotta find Kotomi and fast. It would take us way too long if we'd only split into two groups.''

It took Taruto a lot of courage to face the darkness all alone but he knew that finding the little girl was more important than his fear. Kisshu wasn't happy about it but he agreed. If Taruto got too scared he could easy teleported away and in the worst case back to him.

So the three of them went into different directions in order to find Kotomi before anything bad could happen to her. They looked everywhere calling out her name but never got a response.

Ichigo was looking around the streets for any sign of her daughter but couldn't find her.

Kisshu was searching for Kotomi while flying, but even flying didn't help, she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Taruto was fighting with his anxiety. He was so scared that he could barely walk but the thought of the young girl being out there somewhere, maybe facing some kind of dangerous threat kept him going. He had to get over this stupid fear for Kotomi's sake.

''Oh come on pull yourself together! There is nothing to be scared of, it's just darker than usual, that's all!'' he said to himself clapping his hands on his cheeks as if he was trying to wake up.

While he was passing a park he suddenly made out quiet sobbing noises that led the young cyniclon to a big lake. It was glowing in the moonlight and on a jetty he could make out a tiny huddled up figure. To get a better view he slowly approached the familiar looking person.

With her arms wrapped around her knees Kotomi was sitting on the jetty and hid her face In her arms. She was barefoot and her feet looked really grubby. In a rush she must have left the flat without putting on her shoes. Her dark green hair reflected the light of the full moon that was shining really bright that night.

Taruto had never seen a more fragile looking girl. He wanted to protect her, to comfort her, but he had no idea how.

Quicky Taruto sent a text message to Kisshu and Ichigo to inform them that he had found their daughter and sent them their location.

''What are you doing here?'' Kotomi said as she noticed Taruto standing behind her.

She was crying.

''I… I… I um…'' He started to stutter.. ''I was looking for you! Ichigo and Kisshu too. We were so worried. Why did you run away like that?''

He kneeled down behind her not knowing if he should put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

''I heard him. Kisshu, said I was a burden.'' She sobbed while tears were streaming down her face.

''What? I'm sure that's not true! You must have misunderstood something!'' Kisshu defended his brother.

''No I didn't! I overheard the conversation he had with mum and he said that he would only bring her disaster and that she had to carry _that_ burden all on her own. But he is right. I am a burden. All those years I only brought my mum misfortune. She was always sick when she was still pregnant. She had to take a break from school when I was born and she is always tired because she has to work during the night so she can take care of me during the day. And all I ever did was ask her painful questions. All I ever wanted was to find my dad. Now I have found him and he thinks I'm a burden. I'm so useless.''

The little girl cried her eyes out. Her sobbing was only interrupted by little hick-ups now and then. It was painful to see her in that state.

''So that's what he said huh?'' Taruto said with a soft voice, ''You really got it all wrong! I know Kisshu and he didn't mean it like that trust me. He isn't blaming you for anything and you aren't a burden! He blames himself for leaving Ichigo like he did. It's true he can be a good for nothing scumbag but he has his good points as well. Even with all the flaws he has if there is something that Kisshu is, is it a good father figure. Trust me I know how you feel. There was a time when I thought I was all alone and useless too. I thought that I had nothing left anymore and I acted like a little brat. I didn't care about anything or anyone and just did what I wanted to. That caused a lot of problems especially for my brothers. But they refused to give up on me because the other cyniclons said I had to die, because that's how we handle things there.. If someone acts too much like a brat and destroys everything, he has to die. But Kisshu and my other brother and sisters wouldn't give up on me and they almost died because of me, they refused to just throw me away because I was their little brother. We had only each other because our parents abandoned us. And I will always be grateful to them for that. They gave me a chance to keep existing. So please have fate in him, he's a good guy. If you give him a chance I'm sure he will be the best dad you could wish for.''

Kotomi slowly turned around looking Taruto in the eyes.

He smiled.

It was a soft smile and suddenly she felt better.

''Kotomi!'' Kisshu said breathless standing behind the two of them.

Ichigo was there as well trying to catch her breath and cursing herself for not asking Kisshu to teleport there.

''W-What a-are you doing here?'' Kotomi asked quickly wiping away her tears.

''I told them where you are.'' Taruto answered her question.

''Kotomi listen!'' Kisshu started, ''I really didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't trying to say that you're a burden! That wasn't what I wanted to say at all! It's all my fault! You aren't the one to blame. I was the one who left your mother. I was the one who caused her pain and I will never forgive myself for that. But that god nothing to do with you! If I had known back then that you was coming in the family, that would have changed everything. I'm sorry for not being there for you all this time and I'm sorry for saying things that hurt you. But you see, the thing about being a father is that it is totally new for me. It's my first time having a daughter so I have no idea what I am supposed to do or say. Would you please give me the chance to become a father you can be proud of? I promise I will work hard In order to become the best dad you could ever wish for. I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you and hurting your feelings.''

He had kneeled down so he could face his daughter and was putting one hand on her shoulder while his other hand gently petted her head.

The tears Kotomi had just wiped away were now replaced by new ones as she swiftly wrapped her arms around Kisshu and hid her face in his neck. He could eel her warm tears and he noticed that her skin was ice cold. No surprise after leaving the flat without anything but shorts and a shirt.

''It's okay. I'm new to having a dad as well but we have enough time to get used to it. I'm sorry too for making you all worry. I'm so happy that I found you, dad.'' She said holding on to her father tightly, sobbing heavily. Not because she was sad but because she was so happy.

Instinctively Kisshu wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed her as carefully as he could afraid of breaking the tiny girl. It was the first time she had called him dad. He couldn't describe how much joy he felt. Being called Kisshu-sama was nothing compared to being called a dad, he thought. The two of them may just have met but they were already as close as if they spent their entire life's together. Holding her in his arms gave Kisshu a strange feeling, like he was complete again after something had ripped out a part of him that was now back where it belonged. An old wound that had finally healed.

The sobbing of his daughter made his body shake while he started to pet her back in order to calm her down.

Ichigo had put on a smile as she was watching the two of them embrace each other. She was so relieved that they had found her before something bad could have happened. And she was happy to see her daughter finally being able to experience what it meant to have a father. She always knew that Kisshu knew how to deal with children and she enjoyed seeing him care for them. But seeing him with his own daughter was so much more heart-warming.

The golden eyed girl was really tired as she faced Taruto again holding onto his shirt.

''Thank you for finding me Taruto and for telling me all of this.'' She said

''N-No problem.'' He answered starting to blush a little while Kotomi gave him a big smile.

''C-Can I call you big brother?''

''W-Wh-WHAT?! I… I'm Kisshu's brother you know! I-I'm more like.. an uncle? Wouldn't it be s-strange?'' He started to blush even more.

As he saw the pouting expression on her face he couldn't refuse the little girl's wish so he gave in: '' A-Alright. Y-You can call me b-big brother.''

And with another happy smile she fell asleep in her father's arms.

She was exhausted to say the least..

Kisshu picked her up carefully and carried her while they were on their way home, completely forgetting they could teleport.

''Did you really mean that Tarutoooooo?'' Kisshu said happy.

''W-What are you talking about?''

''About me being a good father figure and that you'll always be grateful to me for saving you?'' Kisshu's eyes were practically glowing as he happily faced his little brother.

''YOU ACTUALLY HEARD THAT?!'' Taruto panicked getting scarlet red once again.

''Of course I did! That's so sweet of you to say, little brother''

'''Don't call me that you jerk!''

''Oh come on don't be so cold! You can call me dad if you want as well!''

''Like hell I would call you that dude!''

Ichigo watched them happily and thought about how things would be from now on, it's gonna be fun!

 **xKisshuLoverr: Soooo.. Tired…**

 **Ichigo: YOU'RE NOT PART CAT SO DON'T COMPAIN!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Shut Up.. I'm gonna sleeeeeeeeeepp..**

 **Ichigo: WHAT?! YOU CANT DO THAT!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: zzzzz… zzz..**

 **Ichigo: Typing 'z' doesn't help! Ugh.. Thank you for reading this and see you guys next time! Stay pawsitive! 3**


	7. Update

**Hey guys.. I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't been updating and that this update isn't a new chapter.. I don't know how I'm gonna include the other mews because.. a writer's block I guess?.. I do know how I wanna do the story with Kish Kotomi and Ichigo.. but.. I don't know how I'm gonna include the other mews and love between Purin x Taruto and Pai x Lettuce (fan from that ship :) ) so.. a block on that part.. If someone has idea's how I can do it you can mail me! That would be a big help!**

 **See you at the next chapter!… and again I'm sorry!**


End file.
